Reinforcement of hockey stick shafts and the formation of reinforced hockey sticks have been accomplished by using a variety of different laminated structures and combinations. It is important that the hockey stick be relatively light and yet the shaft have a very high stiffness to permit good puck handling while improving the effectiveness of slap shots.
One of the earlier developments in reinforcing hockey sticks with fiberglass is disclosed in Canadian patent No. 591,454 issued Jan. 26, 1960 to Vaillet. In this patent a hockey stick blade is covered on opposite sides by a thin plastic layer which in turn is covered by a reinforcing of fiberglass. Apparently this structure was followed by a structure as described in Finnish patent No. 42,515 issued Apr. 30, 1970 which describes a structure similar to that of Canadian Patent No. 591,454 but further includes a birch veneer layer overlying the fiberglass and forming the outer surface of the shaft. A similar structure is also shown, for example, in Canadian Patent No. 1,058,240 issued July 10, 1979 to inventor Tiltola.
Other techniques for reinforcing hockey stick shafts include the application of plastic fibre reinforced layers to the sides of the shaft in a variety of different ways (see Canadian patent Nos. 1,145,371 issued Apr. 26, 1983 to Buchana et al, 1,151,693 issued Aug. 9, 1983 to Goupil et al and 1,207,350 issued July 8, 1986 to Drolet et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,767 issued June 7, 1983 to Ardell et al).
The use of fibre reinforcing for the blade and the joint between the blade and the shaft is also known, for example, as shown in Canadian patent Nos. 1,072,142 issued Feb. 19, 1980 to Diederich and 1,138,912 issued Jan. 4, 1983 to Harwell.